1. Field of the Invention
This invention lies in the field of accessories for securing spectacles or eyeglasses to the wearer's head. More specifically, it is a device to attache the temple pieces or bows to the wearer's ears.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventional eyeglasses, sunglasses, or spectacles have a bridge between the lenses which nests or is supported on pads on the wearer's nose, and temple pieces or bows which extend from the outer extremity of the lenses back over the wearer's ears. The bows are commonly curved at the rear end to engage the rear side of the ear so as to prevent the common problem in which the glasses ride forward on the head, assisted by the downward slant of the nose. This common problem becomes more severe when the wearer is engaged in an activity which causes him to move or to jerk his head.
The portion of the prior art which is directed toward solving this problem includes contouring the hook at the rear end of the bow to make it press against the rear surface of the ear, springs urging the bows inward so as to grip the head, and a variety of configurations of straps attached to the bows and passing around the back of the head. When the curved portion of the bow was made springy so as to exert a steady retaining force, the force was usually so low as to be ineffective, and the constant pressure behind the ear was uncomfortable. Bows urged by springs to grip the head are similarly uncomfortable, and in long use somehow lose their effectiveness. The straps around the back of the head are considered unsightly, as well as being time-consuming to emplace and adjust for comfort.
My invention virtually eliminates the problem of localized, uncomfortable pressure spots behind the ear. At the same time its small size and unobtrusiveness make it difficult for an observer to see, eliminating the principal objection to straps. In terms of function, it is equally or more effective than the devices know through the prior art.